Resentment
by writer1979
Summary: This is basically the book after Alleigant, but one where Tris doesn't die. Tobias's greatest fear is losing either Tris, his wife of six years, or Natalie, his two-year-old daughter. His second greatest fear is his father, Marcus.
1. Chapter 1

She still goes by her Dauntless name.

It's simple things like that which are the best things about Tris. Her round face, which she says isn't pretty. I say different. Her mouth, which is quick to quirk itself into a smile. Her arms, which are the right length to envelop me into their embrace.

And then there's Natalie. What I did without her, I don't know. Her chubby cheeks that stretch whenever she giggles. Her small hands, that I can wrap into mine to warm them up. The way jelly is smeared across her face after she eats breakfast. Its's the simple things, really, that make a family. I don't know what I would do without them.

I can feel the matress dip as Tris sits up and swings her legs out. Hear her open the closet and rummage through the hangers. Feel the soft touch of her lips against my ear as she whispers, "Good morning."

I roll onto my side and catch her hand. "What time do you have to be at work?"

"Nine. And it's seven now. Also, before you ask, the babysitter comes at eight thirty."

Groaning, I push my legs off the bed and sit for a minute or two. Finally, as I hear the door to our bedroom creak open, I get up and walk to the bathroom to take a shower.

I shut off the water and climb out of the shower. The mirror is fogged up when I peek at my reflection, and it seems as though I am just a blurry form in a world of gray.

Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my waist, I head to the closet and grab my simplistic outfit: a black shirt with gray pants. I don't regret abolishing the factions, but somewhere inside me there will always be two small parts. One for Abnegation. One for Dauntless. Thus, the black and gray.

I slip on boots and head out of the room and into the neighboring one. This one is Natalie's, and it houses a jungle animal wallpaper, a small twin bed, a dresser, and a yellow bookcase. Natalie is standing on her bed when I walk in, twirling around with one of her stuffed animals.

"Well good morning, Natalie Mc Matalie," I say, and she giggles at the nickname.

"Daddy!" she exclaims. "Mommy got my clothes. Yesterday, I think. I need help."

I smile and grab the hanger from the doorknob. Today it's a pink romper with white leggings. I help her get dressed then let her run as fast as she can down the stairs to the kitchen. Tris is flipping eggs onto large white plates, and waves when she sees Natalie come in.

"'Morning, Natalie!" she chirps sunnily.

"Good morning, Mommy!" Natalie squals and jumps onto her chair.

Tris slides Natalie's plate in front of her and hands mine to me. Our fingers brush as she does so, and my heart leaps into my throat.

Simple things make a family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and follows. They mean a lot to me :) Here's the second chapter of Resentment (sorry it's sorta short), and I really hope you enjoy it.**

 **P.S. I was thinking of doing a Lunar Chronicles fanfic. Whaddya say?**

I hum as I walk into the press building. No one expected that I would go into the "newspaper business", as Caleb so bluntly puts it, but people have generally accepted it. I found that I have a knack for writing the facts, and I rather enjoy it. I write for the politics section, which means I frequently encounter Tobias along my line of work; sometimes at a hearing, sometimes at a meeting, sometimes other places. I'm always sure to check that he looks presentable enough (which, of course, he does).

I walk into the large gray building and past the receptionist's desk. I'm almost halfway down the hallway when the receptionist, Amelia, calls, "Oh, Mrs. Eaton?"

I pivot on my heel and turn back to her. "Yes?"

"There's a man waiting here for you in the lobby. He was just hired, and you were selected to show him around."

Sighing, I walk back into the lobby. So much work has to be done, yet I'm supposed to show a new guy around? But I plaster a - somewhat - pleasant smile onto my face and nod at the man as he stands up. He's older than me by twenty years at least; I can tell that by his graying hair. I've never seen him before, which is strange in Chicago, but something about the way he holds himself is vaguely familiar. His smile is wide, but his eyes are distant and cold. I suppress a shiver as I shake his hand.

"Hello, you must be Mrs. Eaton. My name is Mark Tanner," the man - Mark - says. Something about the way he says _Eaton_ makes me want to narrow my eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Tanner," I say, smiling warmly, but inside my insides are growing cold. I've heard that voice. I know it. But I just can't pinpoint where it's from...

"The pleasure's all mine."

I nod distractedly and beckon him to follow me toward the hallway.

"Now, Mr. Tanner, which section will you be working for?" My shoes clack on the tiled floor as we walk toward the elevator.

"I'll be training under you in politics. I hope to someday become editor."

I nearly stop in my tracks. I suddenly know where I've heard that voice, where I've seen those eyes. My heart plummets as realization crashes over me.

I am walking next to Tobias's father.

I am walking next to Marcus Eaton.


	3. I AM SO SORRY

Hey guys, I know it has been three months since I have last updated. I HAVE NOT forgotten about the story! I was in a play that basically sapped up all my time, and I'm nearing the end of the school year so I have had a lot of assignments and tests and I have basically had no free time. But never fear, summer is NEARLY here and I'll have a lot more time to update!

(THANK YOU SO MUCH)

(Do you forgive me?)


End file.
